


You Land Badly

by BrighteyedJill



Series: You'll Crash Standing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Generally unhealthy attitudes, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Loathing, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hysterical gurgle of laughter escapes Isaac’s control, because that sounds like a joke Stiles would make. Only Isaac will not think of Stiles, or Scott, or the pack, or any of his friends, because nothing good deserves to brush up against this moment and get stained by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Land Badly

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate scene for 3x04, Unleashed. Title from Dessa’s [The Crow](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmeF4K-MelU)

“Come on, fight.”

Isaac’s trying. His face is pressed into the dry leaves, and his running shoes are scrabbling against the dirt, but Ethan and Aiden aren’t even struggling to hold him. He yells into the ground at the sound of their laughter. 

“Come on, Isaac, isn’t this what you wanted? The chance to take us on all by yourself?” Aiden asks. “At least give it some effort.”

Panic fuels Isaac’s struggle then, because yeah, he hadn’t really thought past rage and instincts enough to figure out what he’d do if he actually caught the twins. He bucks up against their grip, but Aiden pushes him down easily, like he’s holding onto a squirming puppy. 

There’s a scream from over the hill, back where they’d dragged Isaac off the trail. Ethan stands up to listen. Writhing in the dirt, Isaac can’t hear much, but Ethan’s superior senses catch the gist easily enough. “They found another body. Should we--?”

“No.” Aiden presses his hand against Isaac’s shoulders, shoving him further into the ground. “That’s perfect. Let McCall do his detective thing. We can get the details later.” He turns back to Isaac with a grin. “Guess it’s just the three of us, then.”

A chill shoots through Isaac’s hot rage. Scott isn’t coming for him.

“ _There’s_ the fear,” Aiden crows. “Smells good. Go on, man. You can keep fighting if it makes you feel better.”

Isaac digs his claws into the loose dirt and makes himself stop struggling.

“Hear his heart racing like a scared little rabbit?” Aiden leans in and sniffs Isaac’s neck. “Like prey.”

“Fuck. You.” Isaac slams his head back hard, and is rewarded with the crack of breaking bone.

Aiden yelps and pulls away, holding his nose. There’s a tang of blood in the air.

Ethan pulls Isaac up on his knees, pinning his arms behind his back and dragging him against his chest. “You really shouldn’t have done that,” Ethan whispers in his ear. 

Aiden stomps to his feet. His eyes flash red to match the smear of blood on his face. “You know, when Deucalion asked us to send a message, I thought it might be boring. You weren’t much of a challenge before. But I think I might actually enjoy this.”

Isaac braces himself for pain. Pain he’s known for a long time, and he’s learned how to embrace it. If they wanted to kill him, they probably wouldn’t still be talking. He squeezes his eyes shut against the bright sun and waits for the smash of a fist or the rake of claws. 

Instead, Ethan transfers his grip on Isaac’s wrists to one hand—Ethan can hold him with one hand, Jesus, coming after these two was stupid stupid stupid—and traces one sharp claw down Isaac’s chest, snagging on fabric as he goes, but not rending and tearing flesh, not yet. When the touch slides down under Isaac’s waistband, his eyes snap open. 

“Don’t—“ he starts, but Aiden springs forward, wraps his hand around Isaac’s throat, and squeezes.

“Open your mouth,” Aiden says. 

Ethan’s hand snakes its way into Isaac’s boxers, and suddenly werewolf-warm fingers are wrapping around his soft cock. Isaac freezes in their grip. His heartbeat is too loud in his ears, fast like he’s running for his life, but he can’t run. He wants to say something clever and defiant, or throw them off with a roar, but the fear holds him in its grip like a toy it can pose however it wants, and he just stays where he is, shivering.

“Open your mouth,” Aiden says again. “And before you think about biting, just remember that certain parts of your own anatomy are at stake here. Understand?”

Ethan’s hand tightens on Isaac’s cock, just the wrong side of painful, and Isaac manages a quick, jerky nod.

Aiden’s hand moves from Isaac’s throat to brush against his mouth. He pushes a thumb in past Isaac’s lips. “Suck.”

Isaac looks up at Aiden towering over him, outlined in hazy morning sunshine. It’s not fair; Isaac’s not supposed to be powerless, not since he’s been turned. He’s supposed to be able to fight. The fear isn’t supposed to have power over him anymore. He shakes his head.

Ethan’s fingers slide against Isaac’s cock until his blunt fingernails press unpleasantly into sensitive flesh. “Do what he says. Don’t make this harder on yourself than it has to be.”

That’s what Isaac’s dad had told him once, the time Isaac had run to his room and locked the door when he’d been told to go to the basement. In the end, he’d only made things worse for himself. 

Isaac closes his eyes and sucks on the digit in his mouth. It tastes like dirt and salt, and just a bit like blood.

“Good. That’s good,” Ethan whispers. He loosens his grip to non-painful levels and begins to slide his hand down the length of Isaac’s dick. 

Isaac’s hips buck up of their own accord, and he tries to pull away, but his wrists are still trapped.

“Calm down, man.” Aiden presses his thumb further into Isaac’s mouth. “If you behave yourself, Ethan will be nice to you.”

“I can be nice, you know.” Ethan rubs his thumb over the head of Isaac’s cock, teasing at the slit. 

Isaac’s body tries to go slack and tighten up at the same time, and he sucks in a deep breath through his nose, because no one touches him like this. No one touches him at all, unless they’re attacking him, or mock-attacking him for training, or running into him on the lacrosse field, or—very rarely—shoving him out of harm’s way. And _definitely_ having someone else’s hand on his cock is new. His body is certainly not objecting to the relentless stimulation Ethan’s providing.

The thumb Isaac’s been unconsciously sucking slides out of his mouth, leaving it free for an embarrassing groan when Ethan delves further down to cup his impossibly warm hand around Isaac’s balls. Isaac is completely hard now, his cock straining against the loose confines of his boxers and track pants.

“That quieted you right down, didn’t it.” Aiden takes a step closer. His shorts have been shoved down, and his cock is right there, angry red and jutting stiffly out from his body, close enough for Isaac to feel the heat radiating from it. “Open up for me.”

“Fuck off,” Isaac rasps.

Aiden draws his hand back, and his claws glint in the sunlight for an instant before they rake across Isaac’s face, leaving three shallow slashes on his cheek. 

When the rush of healing hits, Ethan’s hand moves again, stroking Isaac firmly. Isaac’s never felt like this when he’s healed before; even the slower healing from an Alpha’s attack sends sparks of sensation skittering through his blood. His cock throbs in time with his pulse, and though Isaac tries to hold on to the sharp lines of pain, they fade quickly beneath the mounting waves of pleasure. 

Isaac’s mouth falls open on a gasp. Aiden takes immediate advantage, sliding his cock past Isaac’s slack lips. He tangles his fingers in Isaac’s curls to hold him still. “Now, since Ethan’s being so nice to you, I know you want to return the favor.”

Isaac grunts around Aiden’s cock, but it’s hard to concentrate when Ethan keeps stroking him with just the right amount of pressure. Aiden uses his grip on Isaac’s hair to pull Isaac’s mouth up and down his hard cock. Isaac can taste a salty trickle in the back of his throat, smell sweat and Alpha pheromones on Aiden’s skin.

“You look fantastic like this,” Aiden says. “Does Derek put you on your knees a lot? I bet he does. This is what he keeps you around for, isn’t it. He doesn’t have any other live-in betas, right. It must be so convenient to have you around to keep his cock warm. Does he share? Is that why McCall’s so willing to help the Hale pack? Does he get a turn at this mouth?”

Isaac wrenches his head back, out of Aiden’s grip. “Shut up about them. Derek and Scott aren’t like that. Just because you don’t know what it’s like to have a pack that actually cares about you doesn’t mean—“

“Shut up!” Aiden shoves his thumb against the side of Isaac’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. He shoves in hard, stretching Isaac’s lips impossibly wide and cutting off his air. He fists a hand in Isaac’s hair to pull him closer, gagging him. “If your pack cares about you so damn much, why are you out here alone?”

Tears squeeze out of the corners of Isaac’s eyes. It’s only his body’s reaction to the choking, he knows that, but he hates them anyway, for the way Aiden smirks. 

“That’s what I thought.”

And Isaac wants to protest, because Derek saved him, keeps saving him, and Scott tells him when he’s doing something unforgivably dumb. Scott had tried to stop him coming after the twins, after all. It’s his own stupid fault for not listening. But Isaac can’t say that, because he can’t breathe. In fact, his vision’s starting to go dark around the edges.

“Aiden,” Ethan says from somewhere near Isaac’s ear. “Quit it.”

Aiden lets go and steps back, leaving Isaac to pitch forward. His hands are miraculously free to catch himself, so he ends up on his hands and knees, gulping in air.

“Hey, don’t get carried away, alright?”

Isaac can barely hear Ethan’s words over the relieved pounding of blood in his ears. 

“We’re not actually supposed to kill him.”

“Get on with it, then,” Aiden snaps.

“Fine.”

Isaac hears his clothes parting easily under sharp claws, and shivers in the cold morning air as he’s stripped. He has to swallow twice before he can force words out. “Don’t,” he rasps. 

“Just relax.” Ethan pulls Isaac back toward him on his knees while Aiden circles his hands around Isaac’s wrists and holds them down. Isaac’s knees are shoved apart, and then he feels something cold and wet prod at the opening to his body.

“No!” Isaac tries to pull away, but Aiden easily pins his shoulders down.

“You tried this before,” Aiden reminds him. “You know you can’t fight us. So settle down.”

“It’s really better if you relax,” Ethan says. His finger presses forward steadily, breaching the firm ring of muscle despite Isaac’s tenseness. “Jesus, you’re tight. _Relax_.” Ethan’s other hand finds Isaac’s flagging erection and begins to stroke it back to hardness. 

Isaac presses his face into the dirt, hoping the clean smell of earth will block out the heavy scent of sex that’s closed around him like a cage. He doesn’t want to know what they’re doing to him: doesn’t want to hear the wet smack of lube, feel the twist of Ethan’s blunt finger inside him, smell the sharp tang of his own arousal. But he can’t block out his werewolf senses. He’d asked for them, asked to be a part of all this, begged in fact, as soon as Derek offered. He has only himself to blame.

Ethan’s finger curves inside him, and suddenly Isaac jolts and shakes in Aiden’s grip, because he’s never felt a sharp, pure pleasure like that. 

“Do it again,” Aiden urges. 

When Ethan slides his fingers against the same spot and presses hard, Isaac’s cock twitches helplessly and his hips stutter forward.

“You like that?” Ethan asks, but Isaac’s busy gulping in air, and he’s forgotten how to make words.

A second lubed finger joins the first, and Ethan makes sure to brush them against just the right place as he screws them in and out. His other hand loosely circles Isaac’s straining erection, providing far too little friction for any satisfaction. Isaac has become a shuddery, incoherent mess, trying to remember to breathe, and to keep from babbling the avalanche of “please” that threatens to tumble out of him.

“Yeah, he loves this,” Aiden says. “Hey Isaac, if your pack isn’t getting this seven days a week and twice on Sundays, then they’re really wasting your talents.”

Isaac tries to say something like, “screw you,” but it comes out more of a blurred moan.

“Tell the truth.” Aiden leans in close. “You want Ethan to fuck you, don’t you?”

Isaac shakes his head against the ground.

“Are you sure?”

Another finger slips into Isaac, stretching him unbearably, but Ethan goes slowly, so slowly. He pets a hand down Isaac’s naked flank and shushes him.

Isaac sobs a “stop” into the dry leaves.

“You don’t wanna hurt his feelings, do you?” Aiden asks. “I mean, he’s being so nice to you. And honestly, you’re giving off all these signals. Naked, on your knees, presenting yourself. It’s enough to drive any Alpha crazy. And the way you smell—I bet every werewolf within a hundred miles can smell how bad you want it. Even your pack, wherever they’ve run off to.”

Ethan’s fingers spread and rotate. They’re hot inside Isaac, even covered in lube. He can’t imagine how hot it would feel when—

“I can’t,” Isaac chokes out. “Please, I can’t.”

“Well, I suppose there’s another option.” Aiden ruffles Isaac’s hair, and Isaac looks up to see a smug kind of smirk.

“What?”

“We could do it together. You’ve seen what it’s like when we combine. Do you want that instead?”

Isaac remembers the sight of the giant Alpha charging toward him in the dark. He remembers the certain terror of knowing the thing was going to rip him apart. Having that monster pawing him, invading him…

Ethan’s fingers rub over that sensitive spot again, knocking a whimper out of Isaac. 

“Is that a yes?” Aiden asks. “Maybe you’re into that. Does Derek take you that way, in his Alpha form? You like it when he claims you?”

“Stop.” It comes out too breathy, because Ethan’s added a fourth finger, stretching him wide open. 

Aiden leans down to whisper in Isaac’s ear. “In Alpha form, we’d plow you open so hard you’d taste us. We’d wreck you, Isaac. Sure, you’d heal. Slowly, maybe, but you’d heal. But you’d be ruined for anyone else after that. Probably even a true Alpha wouldn’t be enough for you.”

“Shut up about that,” Ethan hisses. He stills his fingers, not pushing, just holding Isaac spread open. “I’m ready.”

“Fine. Isaac, which option do you want?”

Isaac wants to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Or send his mind away, like he used to sometimes when he was getting hit. Just wish himself away. But the grip on his wrists and the fingers inside him keep him anchored, won’t let him forget where he is. He clenches his teeth. “Ethan,” he grits out.

“Sorry, what was that?” Aiden asks, as if his werewolf hearing could have missed the word.

“I want Ethan to do it.”

“Do what?”

“Fuck me.”

Aiden sits back on his heels, grinning stupidly. “Well, you’d better ask him.”

Isaac lets his head rest on the ground for a moment, because he really doesn’t want this to be happening. But he’s already stepped onto this path, and he just wants to get to the end of it. “Ethan, will you fuck me?”

“Manners, Isaac. What, were you raised by wolves?”

A hysterical gurgle of laughter escapes Isaac’s control, because that sounds like a joke Stiles would make. Only Isaac will not think of Stiles, or Scott, or the pack, or any of his friends, because nothing good deserves to brush up against this moment and get stained by it.

“Ethan,” he says. “Will you please fuck me?”

“Okay, sure,” Ethan says, like he’s happy to do Isaac a favor. He gives his fingers one more little twist before pulling him out, leaving Isaac feeling gapingly empty. “Come on, kneel.” Ethan wraps an arm around Isaac’s chest and pulls him back into his lap. “Good. That’s good. Now up.” 

A hand on Isaac’s waist propels him up, and then pulls him back. He feels the slick bluntness of Ethan’s cock against his ass for a moment before he sinks down onto it. It slides in so easily he could cry. After being so thoroughly broken open on Ethan’s fingers, it doesn’t even hurt. 

Isaac’s hands scrabble against his bare thighs, reaching for that spark of pain he can hold onto, that he knows how to handle. Instead, it just jars him back onto Ethan, which sends another bolt of pleasure howling through him. When Ethan curls a slick hand around Isaac’s cock and begins to stroke, he slumps back against Ethan’s chest helplessly.

Aiden pushes to his feet, blocking out the sun. Isaac squeezes his eyes shut, but he can hear the sound of Aiden’s hand moving on flesh. “Damn, that is a good look for you. Open your mouth.”

Isaac does, because he’s past arguing. Past anything, really. He still manages to feel faint surprise, though, when warm, wet stripes of come spatter against his face, covering his eyes, catching in his hair, and landing bitter on his tongue.

Somewhere above him, Aiden groans. “Gorgeous.”

“Hey, come on,” Ethan urges. His hands wrap around Isaac’s waist, though not tight enough to bruise. “Bounce.”

Isaac manages to coordinate his limbs enough to push up and drop back down, impaling himself on Ethan. 

“That’s it,” Ethan urges. “That’s good.”

Isaac keeps doing it. Fighting won’t help. Fighting’s gotten him nowhere, and how long has it been, anyway? Scott might realize he’s gone and come looking, and Scott absolutely can’t catch Isaac doing this. He rides Ethan faster, listening hard to his heartbeat and his breathing, both of which are picking up speed.

“Touch yourself,” Ethan says. “I want you to come first.”

Isaac sucks in breath through his teeth. He grips his cock, which feels like it’s been hard forever, and tries not to think about being in the middle of the woods, or Aiden probably watching him with that stupid smug grin, or the shame that’s seeping out of him like sweat. Instead, he concentrates on the slide of Ethan inside him, rubbing against that place that sends sparks of pleasure coursing through him. 

Isaac huffs out a breath when he squeezes his hand around the dripping head of his cock. He’s right on the edge, body bowstring taut and mind drowning in sensation. 

Ethan pulls him down hard, burying himself to the hilt inside Isaac. His fingers tangle with Isaac’s on his straining cock, and pull with expert skill, sending Isaac over the edge. Isaac shouts as he spills over their twined hands. Then his body slumps, and his mind goes mercifully blank. 

Isaac pitches forward onto his hands and knees. Ethan follows, slamming forward into him. Isaac wipes an arm across his face before prying his eyes open. 

Aiden’s standing over them, grinning, with his iPhone pointed steadily at the action.

Isaac tries to say something, then, but he’s down to his last two percent, and he needs it all to hold onto the ground as he lets Ethan fuck him. 

“Yeah, Isaac, good,” Ethan says as he pounds Isaac harder now, relentlessly. There’s no pain, not now when Isaac’s loose and supple in the aftermath of his orgasm. In fact, when Ethan squeezes his hand around Isaac’s hips, slams all the way in, and moans out his completion, Isaac’s spent cock gives an interested twitch. 

Ethan slumps over him, a hot, sweaty weight that Isaac just takes. Isaac concentrates on breathing. He can breathe. He can do that.

“Now that was entertaining.” Aiden slips his phone into his pocket and extends a hand. 

Ethan pulls out carefully, dragging a muffled whimper out of Isaac. He wipes his hands on Isaac’s naked back and lets his brother help him to his feet. 

Isaac slumps on his side, unmoving. He can hear the twins putting their clothes to rights, but then Ethan squats next to him. 

“That was fun. Thanks.” He presses a kiss to the back of Isaac’s neck, below the damp curls plastered to his skin. “See you back at school.”

The twins are long out of earshot before Isaac starts to hyperventilate. He feels like he can’t get enough oxygen. The air around him is saturated with the scent of sex. He digs his claws into his arm, not hard enough to pierce flesh, just enough to hurt. The pain gives him something to hold onto until he can breathe again. 

He tries to stand twice and falls back down. “You’re not even hurt,” he says out loud. “They didn’t hurt you.” The cuts on his cheek have healed. There’s no evidence. Nothing to complain about. On the third try, Isaac stumbles to his feet.

His clothes are in shreds all over the clearing, and he smells like death, but he’s standing. 

“Okay. You’re fine,” he tells himself. “Walk.” And slowly, one foot in front of the other, Isaac heads back toward Beacon Hills High.


End file.
